Fools in love
by Spy Network
Summary: Chic may had to force Kevin to come back for the reunion ... on the threat that if Kevin didn't get himself back to Riverdale on his own ... then he would drag Kevin home. Kevin has his own plans for the reunion.


Sighing deeply as he straigtened his tie. He really didn't want to attended. He hadn't wanted to come back for this. He wasn't planning on coming back for this Reunion. But then _he_ called. He told him that if he didn't return for the reunion then he would take it upon himself to go to New York and drag him kicking and screaming. Sighing under his breath as he straightened his black jacket he stared into the mirror. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Kevin you need to see everyone again." Chic's voice spoke from behind him.

Kevin's eyes looked up into Chic's in the mirror. "The only people that I want to see … I see on a regular bases Chic. I don't _need_ to be here for this high school reunion." He sighed as he turned around to face the slightly older man.

"Betty told me the same thing." Chic shook his head. "I know it's hard for you two to come back to Riverdale. But it is necessary." He moved so he was standing in front of Kevin. He reached out and gently tugged on the tie. A gentle smile on his lips. "You shouldn't let the demons to win." His eyes met Kevin's hazel ones. "I need you to help give Betty strength Kev. That's why I have to force you to come back."

Kevin tightly nodded. "I know." His hand rose to gently stroke Chic's right cheekbone. He stepped closer. "I have missed you." He whispered. His eyes searching Chic's soft blue green ones.

"I have missed you to." Chic husked out.

"Is there a chance that we can be together now?" Kevin worried his lower lip between his lips.

"You still want me?" Chic looked searching into Kevin's open hazel eyes. "After I messed things up between us?"

"My love for you hasn't changed. It just grew deeper." Kevin husked out as he moved closer against the older man. "I understood why you ended things when you did. It took me awhile to admit to myself that you were right. But now that time has passed. Now that I have finished post graduate work, and I'm making a name for myself at my dream job." He smiled gently. "Now I'm ready for us to be in a committed relationship. I'm ready for us to be husbands. I'm ready to start a family with you Chic Cooper." His righr hand slipped into his coat pocket. He pulled it out and held up a ring. "Will you marry me?"

Chic's heart had beat more quicker with each word out of Kevin's mouth. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the ring held up in between them. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Yes." He breathed out. "Oh God yes." He captured Kevin's face in the palms of his handss, and he pulled him into his lips. His mouth covering the love of his life's once more. His tongue slipped into Kevin's waiting mouth and their tongues danced the familiar dance. He felt Kevin's arms slip around his neck. He moaned into the kiss.

…...

"What's wrong B.?" Veronica looked up as Betty walked into their room with shining tears in her eyes.

Betty watery smiled into her wife's eyes. "Kevin asked Chic to marry him." She laughing replied. "My big brother is finally back in his soulmates arms."

Veronica moved over to wrap her arms around her young wife. "I'm so happy." She breathed over Betty's shoulder. She pulled away. "When did they tell you? Although I'm upset with Kevin that he didn't tell us together."

Betty blushed lightly. "They don't know that I know."

Veroncia's eyes widen. "Betty!" Her head tilted to the right.

"Not my fault they left the door opened." Betty shrugged. "I mean I was looking for them so we could leave for the reunion together. I just happened to have looked into Kevin's room just as he pulled the ring out. I had to see if my big brother was smart enough to say yes after all."

Veronica giggled. "About time those fools in love finally got their shit together."

"Ronnie." Betty lightly slapped her wife's bare right shoulder.

"There is no other word to describe those two idiots." Veronica grinned unamashed using a swear word.

Betty lightly giggled.

"Want to have some fun with them?" Veronica's right eyebrow rose.

Betty shook her head. "No. The moment they had was too sweet and romantic for us to try to tease them. Let them tell us in their own way."

Veroncia turned serious. "That beautiful huh?"

Betty softly smiled. "Yes."

"Okay we'll let them have it." Veronica nodded. "But in the future dear I get to tease them."

"Way in the furture." Betty eyed her wife.

"Even if I have to wait for their grandchildren that's fine with me. Just as long as I get my moment." Veronica wrapped her arm around her wife's thin waist.

Betty rested her head against Veronica's smooth shoulder as they walked towards the door. "Fine with me."

 _ **Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**_

 **The Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot (63) {Event} Reunion**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #163 (Plot Point) Write about a surprise proposal**


End file.
